The truth about Cybertronians
by BlueStar19
Summary: I know crappy title and summary. This is about the 14 Primes before they became the 13 Primes. Learn everything there is to their life and Cybertron and the Great War starting. G1/Prime verse. Rated T for violence and angry femmes and some mechs.


A/N: I couldn't think of a better title. This is a mixture of g1 and Prime. Enjoy.

Sire- father

Carrier- mother

klik- minute

mega-mile- mile

cycle- hour

solar cycle- day

deca-cycle- month

orn- year

servo- hand

abdomen- stomach (I guess you already know, but just in case)

pede- foot

aft- butt

digit- finger

glossa- tongue

olfactory- mouth

oral fluid- spit

helm- head

optic- eye

berth- bed

sparkling- baby

youngling- child/teen

femme- female (earth terms)

mech- male (earth terms)

holomatter- shrunken form that can be holographic or solid. Regular Cybertronian size for Primus and Unicron. Human sized or bigger for the others.

frame- body

Warnings: There is violence, death, and anger towards others. Swearing and anger in future chapters if you guys want more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only my characters.

Long ago, four brothers were created by Unicron and Primus. Unicron wanted them to help him rule. Primus differed and wanted his offspring to thrive on the planet he was in. The oldest, Asbestos, was black and green with red optics. The next oldest, Cinnabar, was chrome with yellow swirls and red optics. Orpiment was silver and purple with green swirls and red highlights, and orange optics. The youngest, Torbernite, was bright green and had blue highlights with red optics.

The four offspring loved their Sire, Unicron, but despised Primus. They planned to poison their Carrier, Primus, and rule Cybertron for their Sire. Primus had hoped he and Unicron could create more offspring, for the two were lovers. That is until something changed Unicron.

"Unicron, do you want more offspring?" asked Primus.

"I would love more," said Unicron.

Primus woke up two days later to find himself in the cent of Cybertron in his holomatter. Unicron's holomatter laid next to him. He felt something kick hard in his abdomen.

"Easy, you're sparked with 8 this time," said Unicron.

"You used your powers to speed up the process, didn't you?" Primus asked.

"I did. They should be coming tomorrow," said Unicron and fed him Energon. "Rest now love."

Primus screamed in pain. The first sparkling was crowning. The pain was unbearable. The only one that was there was Cinnabar. He just hid in the shadows and watched. After hours of pure pain, eight new sparkings were sparked. Unicron and Cinnabar's siblings came home to see the eight sparkings near Primus' exhausted frame.

"They are Primes," Primus stated in a weak voice.

"I say we make 6 more Primes," said Unicron.

"Maybe later Unicron, for I need to heal from sparking," said Primus.

"I think not," said Unicron and called in his sons to take care of their new siblings.

Once the new sparklings were taken out of the room, Unicron pounced on top of Primus and strapped him down.

"Unicron please, I can't handle any more right now. You will harm me if we try to create 6 more Primes," Primus pleaded as he struggled against the bonds that were placed on him.

Unicron grabbed Primus' throat and leaded in close. The whispered, "You will carry 6 more Primes. I will have them sparked two days from now."

Meanwhile, the four brothers looked at their siblings. All of them had blue optics except for one. He had dark red optics. They loved this one and called him Megatronus Prime.

"What should we name the others?" asked Cinnabar.

"How about Prima for the oldest one?" Torbernite suggested. "And for the others Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, and uh... not sure about the runt."

"Micronus Prime," said Asbestos.

The two days came and six new sparklings were being taken care of by their eight brothers and sister before them, who were now adults. Unicron and the four oldest offspring left to explore. Megatronus wanted to go with, as he despised his brothers, sister, and partly his Carrier. The eight loving brothers and sister each held them, even Micronus Prime.

"Come brothers, let us name our new siblings," said Solus Prime, the only femme among them.

"What should we name them? I mean they are Primes like us," said Micronus.

"How about... Amalgamous Prime, Liege Maximo, Quintus Prime, Logos Prime, Optimus Prime, and Alpha Trion for the youngest," said Prima.

"Those are excellent names brother," said Alchemist, who held Alpha Trion.

The new Primes were adults, like their older brothers and sister, in two days. Primus had fallen into deep stasis, and wouldn't wake up. The brothers and sister were worried. Solus kept herself busy by making the Star Saber for Prima and the Forge of Solus Prime for herself. The others found other gifts from their Carrier. Alpha Trion got a quill and a book that he calls The book/covenant of Primus. Alchemist worked with Alpha Trion, who wrote everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen. Alchemist had visions of the future and would pass out with each terrifying vision.

Micronus turned out to be a minicon and was the smallest of all. Onyx was a beastformer, who can change into a feline creature. Vector Prime welded a sword and is the Keeper of time and space. Nexus gained medical knowledge and his body split into 8 bodies to help out their brother after visions, and to help their Carrier. Amalgamous could change into anything.

One solar cycle, Primus started to stir. Nexus split into the 8 bodies and helped get more Energon into their Carrier. All of them spoke and called to the others. Each one came running in to see Primus awake. Nexus combined back into himself and pulled Primus' upper half onto his chest. Primus could see his creations and smiled.

"My creations, you have grown," said Primus and noticed Megatronus standing away from them. "Megatronus, come my child."

Megatron approached and lowed his helm to look at his Carrier. Primus reached his servo out and grabbed his son's servo. Megatronus was afraid and retracted, pulling free from his Carrier's grasp. Primus saw the fear in his son's optics.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm afraid as I am the only one that is different and love our older brothers and Sire," said Megatronus. "The others are afraid of them, for I heard them speak that they are evil. I love them dearly, which is why I stay away from everybody except them. Sire loves me and so do my older brothers."

"I understand my son, but I fear that my time is soon. Unicron can be evil at times. One reason is when I had just sparked you and your siblings, he wanted more. I hadn't had enough time to heal," said Primus. "I was forced to carry more. I could hear all of you and feel your worries after I sparked again and fell into deep stasis."

"Brother, why didn't you tell us how you felt?" asked Prima. "We could of helped you."

"May I please be excused? I need to check on my experiment. I don't need my creations dying on me and going to the Allspark," said Quintus.

"Go where you are needed," said Alpha Trion.

Quintus left in a hurry. Megatronus' gaze followed then returned to his Carrier. Primus breathed slowly. Nexus laid him down and motioned for the others to leave. Megatronus stayed and waited for his siblings to leave.

"Brother, is everything alright with our Carrier?" asked Liege Maximo.

"Carrier is dying. Once he's gone, he won't return to us," said Nexus. "That is part of the reason why Quintus made the Allspark. It is so that when a Cybertronian dies, they have a place to go. If they are bad and do wrong, they are sent to the Pit."

"How long does he have?" asked Logos.

"I says about 3 solar cycles. Maybe less. I suggest that we let Megatronus stay with him. During the nights, Megatronus would come and talk to him," said Nexus. "Megatronus may be taking it harder."

"What is happening?" asked Orpiment.

"Where were you, Sire, and the others?! Don't you know that our Carrier is dying?!" shouted Solus.

"Easy sister, we were helping Sire out with exploration," said Cinnabar.

"So you think that going out with Sire is more important then being by Carrier's side when he's on his death bed?! You act like you don't even care anymore!" Solus yelled in her brothers' faces.

"Solus, please stop. We were unaware that Primus was dying," said Unicron. "We do care for him."

"Carrier, will I ever see you again if you die?" asked Megatronus.

"You will my child, for I will be in the Allspark," said Primus. "When you die, you will be reunited with all those who have died. If you like, I will lead you home to me when it's your time."

"I would like that Carrier. I want to be reunited with you again," said Megatronus and held his Carrier's right servo in his own. Tears started to form and stream down Megatronus' face plates. Primus reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Shh, it's alright my son. Everything will be alright, even if I leave," said Primus.

"I don't want you to leave," Megatronus cried. "I love you Carrier."

"I love you too my son," said Primus and fell into recharge.

Megatronus stayed by his side. Nexus came in to give Primus Energon. On the third solar cycle, Primus asked Megatronus to gather everyone. The Primes, four brothers, and Unicron surrounded Primus, with Megatronus right by his side.

"As you know, my creations, you will see me again when your time has come," said Primus. "Just know that I love all of you."

"Carrier, I speak for all of us," said Megatronus. "We love you too and will wait to see you again."

"I know my son," said Primus as he fell into darkness.

Megatronus bowed his head in sorrow. The others knew that Primus was now in peace in the Allspark. Quintus showed the others his creations that he made. He called them Quintessons. They would create bodies for the life that Quintus created.

***several orns later***

"My creations, why do you enslave the ones that we have gave life to?" asked Quintus when he came from the core to check on things.

"It is the most logical way," the head Quintesson said.

"No it is not," said Quintus. "I forever ban you from ever coming back. Go to the planet Quintessa. That will be your planet to call your own."

"Very well Creator, we shall go," the head Quintesson agreed and left with his kind the next solar cycle.

Quintus was glad and made his way toward his brothers. and sister Primes. Unicron and their older brothers left for good after Onyx discovered that Unicron technically killed their Carrier by having have the last of the 14 Primes. He knocked on the door softly as he entered the room that they slept in. Solus had just finished helping Prima, who had fallen ill two orns after Unicron and his brothers left.

"How is he?" asked Quintus.

"He's getting worse every half orn after two deca-cycles of feeling better," Solus answered.

"I've finished the cure to his virus," Nexus announced and went to his brother's side. "Solus, I need some Energon."

Solus nodded and left. She came back with the Energon and handed it to Nexus. Nexus poured an orange powder into the Energon and mixed it together. He tilted Prima's helm up a bit to drink the Energon. Prima refused to take it. Nexus tried to coax him to drink it. Prima still refused to drink and Nexus sighed.

"Let's leave it here and try again tomorrow," said Solus.

"I just don't understand why he won't drink it. I can't inject it into him without doing more damage," said Nexus.

The three left and Prima rested. Later that night, Prima was having a nightmare. Optimus woke up and tended to his brother's needs. He took the normal-looking Energon and slowly fed his older brother.

"Thank you Optimus, my brother," Prima thanked. in a quiet and weak voice.

"I'm here for you Prima," said Optimus and gently rubbed Prima's helm.

The next solar cycle, Nexus was surprised to see Optimus curled up next to Prima. The Energon he left was gone and its container remained. He walked over and smiled when he checked Prima's systems, as well as Optimus', in case he caught the virus. Prima woke up and gave Nexus a weak smile.

"How are you feeling brother?" asked Nexus.

"A lot better," Prima answered.

"I'm glad that the cure is working. I just hope that you will be healthy real soon," said Nexus and left.

Optimus woke up later. Prima was still next to him, breathing at a steady, which told Optimus that we was doing better. Optimus got up and got some Energon. He headed back to Prima and gave his brother Energon. The two refueled before Prima went back to recharge.

"Brother, do you wish to see how our race is doing now that the Quintessons are gone?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Yes brother, I will like that," said Optimus and the two left.

Cybertronians walked along the streets. Everything changed greatly over the orns. Alpha Trion called this the Golden Age of Cybertron. Their real mission was to teach those of Primus. Cybertronians gathered around Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion to hear them.

"Now all you young ones, don't forget to pray and look for the ones I told you of if you want more stories," said Alpha Trion.

"Yes A3," they said and went about business before the guards came.

"A3?" Optimus questioned.

"That is my name when we are on the surface. Our brothers and sister have some too," said Alpha Trion. "But now you need one."

"I will be called Orion Pax," said Optimus.

"That is a perfect name. Now, let us get some items that our brothers and sister needs before we head back," Alpha suggested.

"I agree," said Optimus.

The two brothers left after saying goodbye to the people. On their way home, some bandits attacked them. Alpha hid the items that were very important and brought out a small knife. Optimus pulled out a sword and stood in front of Alpha.

"Look Acidbreath, it's A3 and the new guy," the yellow, green, and black mech said to the yellow and white mech beside him.

"Wanna get A3 or the new guy Silencer," asked Acidbreath.

"Get the new guy. I'll deal with A3," Silencer said.

The two charged forward. Silencer slashed at Alpha Trion, but he kept dodging and blocking each move. Silencer was kicked back by Alpha Trion. Silencer stumbled a bit, but charged forward, interlocking digits with the Prime. Optimus wasn't so lucky. Acidbreath kept grabbing Optimus' shoulder and touching his chest, activating the acid in his servo. Each time Optimus cried out in pain. Acidbreath smiled evilly. Optimus managed to cut the servo off and but Acidbreath's left optic.

"Oh, how you will pay for that," Acidbreath snarled and shot out acid at Optimus from his chest.

Optimus was hit in the chest, arm, leg, and midsection. He screamed in pain and was kicked onto his back. Acidbreath told Silencer to retreat. The two bandits left. Alpha Trion ran to his brother's side and saw how destroyed his body was. Alpha Trion picked up their items and tied them to his back. Then he picked up Optimus and ran home. Prima saw Alpha Trion run past him and to their shared quarters. He placed Optimus on his berth and called Quintus and Nexus to his side.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" asked Prima as he burst through the doors.

"Optimus is in danger. We were attacked by two bandits. The one called Acidbreath sprayed him with some type of acid," Alpha Trion explained.

"Alpha, get me my medical kit ASAP," said Nexus when he saw the damage done.

Alpha got it and returned quickly. Quintus took a strange glass tube and put Optimus' spark in it. Nexus got to work on a new body. Cycles passed and Nexus called everyone in. Prima and Alpha were worried the most and saw the new body.

Optimus looked different, but the same. His red and silver armor had blue with it and he now had antennas on the side of his helm. Alpha and Prima gasped at the same time. His chest plates rose and fell softly.

"Optimus," Prima whispered and went to his side. Alpha Trion joined him.

"Nexus, was the damage that bad?" asked Alpha.

"Yes it was," Nexus answered.

"But he won't remember anything. He will be like everybody else and just know where they're at and what job was assigned to him," said Quintus.

"I will be his mentor in the Hall of Records that I had requested to be built," said Alpha. He heard a soft groan and turned toward his brother. "That's it Orion Pax, wake up."

Optimus, or now called Orion Pax onlined his optics. He sat up and held his helm. He looked at the ones that surrounded him. Slowly, he backed up. Prima grabbed Orion's servo in his own and held it.

"Do not be afraid Orion Pax. We are your family. I am A3," said Alpha Trion.

"I am Pillar," said Prima.

"Nighting," Solus said with kindness.

"Miro," said Micronus.

"I'm Alcome," said Alchemist.

"The name's Vecs," Vector said.

"Lynxus," Onyx said in his beastly voice.

"I'm just called Megatronus," said Megatronus.

"Amago," Amalgamous said.

"Liege Maximo," Liege said.

"Quint," Quintus said.

"Nextis," Nexus said while doing exams and preparing to give Orion some medicine.

"And I'm Skylark," said Logos.

"We are here for you Orion," said Prima.

"Thank you," said Orion Pax.

A/N: Review and tell me if you want more.


End file.
